


Mother's Tears

by CrystalNavy



Series: Chronicles of the Damned [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They have their own feelings, even though those feelings are overlooked for the most part, until now. The tale of mothers in Silmarillion and their love for their children





	1. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriel is in denial.

Miriel often wondered how did it come to this.

Blaming Morgoth for everything didn't seem entirely correct, because she knew deep down that the child of her womb was also to blame, at least partially.

Her child.....her only child. Her precious little son, the one she gave her life for, so he can exist in this world. She knew that he would become great, but she didn't know how.

He was prideful, she knew, and she also knew that he would create wonderful things. And in that, she was right.

It was what happened after that made her rethink her decision, that made her believe that bringing him into the world might have been a mistake.

A naked blade tearing through the flesh of the innocents. Blood flowing down the white pavement. 

And her child, at the center of it, swinging the blade with fury. There was hatred in his eyes, hatred she didn't know could exist. 

There was hatred, and wrath directed at all those who would stand between him and his goals.

And Miriel couldn't understand.

"Why did he.....?" she asked no one in particular

"We don't know, child." Vaire, her teacher, was the one who answered "Maybe it was his destiny all along."

"I don't want to believe that." Miriel said fiercely "I refuse to believe that my son's destiny was to become a murderer of the innocents!"

She clutched the hem of her gown.

He was not a murderer. He was not.

He was her only son, and her greatest pride.

He was her Feanaro, and always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, okay?


	2. In the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the fate had torn us apart, and we don't know how and when, with the dawn I know in my heart, we'll be together again

It didn't seem right.

It never was right.

As Morwen watched the stone and the names etched onto its surface, she wished she could change the course of the past. But deep down, she knew she wouldn't be able to, even if IIuvatar allowed it. And it was to Iluvatar that she spoke her final thoughts.

"Reunite me with my children."

And as the sunlight of Anar, of Arien, enveloped her, she knew that her prayer had been heard. 

"Come with me, Morwen, daughter of Baragund." Arien beckoned "Come and be reunited with thy children."

As Arien drew ever closer to the sea, so did Morwen's strength wane.

"I'll be with you soon, my children." she whispered

She traced the inscriptions on the stone with a trembling finger.

"This I say to you before I go, my son." she sighed deeply "Morgoth shall suffer his final doom by your hand, and the House of Hurin shall be avenged at last."


End file.
